


The Dragon and the Man from the Stars

by Aly_H



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU where Freed is from space, Crash Landing, Freed does not, Laxus has magic, Laxus is from the "primitive" planet where he crashed, M/M, Rescue, Smut, destined lovers, don't speak the same language, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: While out hunting on his own a long ways from his home village Laxus Dreyar witnesses a falling star that isn't quite right. Particularly since it is not a falling star at all but the escape pod which contains within it a young space pilot by the name of Freed Justine.Trapped but not alone, Freed may find that life on the planet of Magnolia may be a bit more interesting in some regards than the one he led before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete self-indulgence for myself. As an American I'm currently trying to deal with what happened yesterday and my apparent coping mechanism is to begin ANOTHER fanfic. This one will be considerably shorter than Shake the Heavens though. Plus writing this means I can practice writing Freed who is 75% of the reason that I'm hesitating writing a FT based sister fic to StH when I finish with Sting and Rogue - I have a hard time with writing his speech patterns.
> 
> Anyways I tried to watch Fairy Tail and the new Star Trek movie at the same time, I was really unfocused and put one on the TV then started the other on my laptop like a genius. And this happened.

Laxus was hunting alone, as was his customary fashion, when the village that his grandfather was chief of became too much for him to deal with. He liked the solitude of the hunt and had been on this particular one, heading north, for almost three days now.

At first he had dismissed it as a shooting star, until as the object hurtled closer to earth flaming as it did so he realized that it was nothing like the occasional green streaks of light that hurtled out of the heavens from time to time. It shot above him, and past the hill low enough to leave the smell of smoke and waft heat down to where he stood.

Adjusting his grip on the spear he headed over the ridge. He didn’t always seem to care much for the people in his village but if something dangerous had just fallen from the skies he wasn’t going to let it attack them. They were annoying but still family.

The young man crested the hill and eyed the crater where the object had landed incredulously. That was definitely no space rock, but instead a twisted piece of metal and glass was letting off steam until the top popped open with a low groan of the metal to reveal what had been inside the vessel.

A human form slumped forward in restraints, long green hair falling into his face. He was dressed oddly, in plain white clothes and a mask of some sort dangled from the pod over his shoulder.

Laxus stepped forward, curious and dragged the figure from the wreck, it wouldn’t do if the contraption caught fire while they were inside.

Turning his head to the side he listened, then frowned…no heartbeat, but the body was warm…maybe it would work? It was worth a shot, it wasn’t as if he could kill the stranger any deader than he already was.

Setting the limp green haired man on the ground he set his fingertips on the man’s chest, quietly calling up a tiny fraction of his magic power and sending it coursing through the other. Even he was a little surprised when it _worked_ and the green haired man flailed, gasping with wide eyes, and clutched his shoulder – staring at him in open confusion before he fell unconscious once more.

“Least you’re alive, huh?” he muttered, eying the other man curiously. He was beautiful, delicate features with hair the color of spring buds and his eyes had been the cyan of a clear sky. Without even thinking about it he traced his thumb across the beauty mark below the man’s left eye, wondering.

 

 

His first thought as he became aware that he had thoughts again was a mild sense of surprise – he’d never believed an afterlife existed. By all rights he should be dead, so the only explanation that he was thinking at all was that somehow the consciousness continued after the body ceased to function.

If he didn’t have a body though why did it hurt so much?

He groaned softly – this felt far worse than that time he’d decided that his flu wasn’t bad enough to stay in the bunks and so had ended up in the zero-g training. It felt worse than all the times he’d practiced combat techniques put together. It occurred to him vaguely that this _did_ feel sort of like the time that his mechanics partner had dropped a live wire on his head.

Groaning softly he struggled into wakefulness, forcing his eyes to open. Rock – or more precisely gravel – came into focus a few inches from his nose first. Then a fire burned a little beyond that, maintained in a neatly formed circle of stones.

A voice muttered something, the owner sounded like it was right behind him and a pair of hands took hold of his shoulder. The young pilot had only just realized that one of the sources of his pain was there when agony flared up his arm – the unknown, unseen person, popping his arm back into its socket.

He cried out, and his hard fought hold on consciousness began to swim from his grasp again.

A tickle of something electric across his skin and the sensation of his nerves numbing was the only thing that kept him from losing that grip for all his vision swam painfully.

Gently, carefully, the other person was turning him over onto his back, his expression was a closed off sort but he seemed to be asking if he was alright…at least that’s what the rescuee assumed since after a moment of trying to puzzle out the unfamiliar language he simply nodded.

He took a deep breath, and struggled to sit up, noticing a flash of concern in the stormy eyes of the man he could only assume to be his rescuer as he did so but the other made no attempt to stop him from moving.

“Thank you,” he said after a moment catching his breath.

A tilt of the head, and a slight grin – the sort of nonchalant attitude that he was used to seeing plastered across the ace pilots of the fleet. (Most didn’t share his preference for reservation.) Still where it was arrogant and unbecoming on most faces there was an air about this man which suggested he had the strength to back such an idea up.

They watched each other for a long time, and then a sly grin appeared on the other man’s face. He reached forward, taking the other’s chin in hand and saying something that had a very distinctive flirty tone to it which made his eyes widen a fraction even without understanding the other’s language. He was still trying to figure out what could’ve been said when the blond pressed his lips to his own and kissed him, pulling back and smirking as the other man’s pale skin took a pink color.

He pointed to himself and grinned, “Laxus.”

The kiss – his _first,_ his mind was taking the opportunity to gleefully remind him despite the fact that crashed on an alien planet with a complete stranger who didn’t even speak his language coming onto him wasn’t the time to be thinking about such things – had shocked him and it took him a moment to put together that the word wasn’t really word at all but a name.

He pointed to himself as Laxus had done a moment before, “Freed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumping the chapter count up to 5 and adding some new tags.

Honestly his memory regarding exactly how he ended up plummeting to the planet was more than a little foggy. He remembered that he was on a long distance survey mission, meant to take atmospheric scans of an unexplored planet designated as ‘Magnolia’ in the still mostly-uncharted Fiore system. He could remember launching his ship to the coordinates, but he didn’t remember any of what had happened between then and waking up next to the fire.

At least he knew that he’d been the only crew member on board the vessel and his vessel had been alone in the region.

The Fiore system was known for two things: The first was pirates who made their homes just beyond the edges of charted space to avoid the military vessels but still preyed on the research and merchant ones. The second were the still-unexplained energy anomalies that were known to disrupt communications and navigation. It was this second feature that he had been interested in, believing that the planets in the system might hold some kind of answer. Perhaps a unique element was releasing a particular form of radiation? The possibility the energy anomalies were the result of technology created by an unknown population was also being considered by not by him – that was the anthropological division’s responsibility.

He had almost no training for first contact. His interest in languages was a hobby, not serious enough for him to know any language that might relate to the one the blond was using.

Freed grimaced a bit, this system didn’t _have_ developed space travel, and in most cases rescue missions were deemed too dangerous – too likely to affect the development of a planet’s culture in a negative manner – to be approved. The only real exceptions were on the planets observed to be too cruel for them to humanely allow the lost operative to assimilate or there was a risk in that particular operative’s psychological profile that suggested that they might be prone to using advanced technology to take over planets with more primitive technological cultures.

There would be no rescue for him.

He was grounded, trapped from the stars that he had called ‘home’ for as long as he could remember.

That was why he was staring into the fire, watching the embers glow and pop, noticing the way that the orange heart of a piece of burning wood lit up starkly against the black and gray of its cracking exterior. Listening to the pops and hisses of the flames.

Night had fallen some time before and he couldn’t bring himself to carry his gaze upwards, it hurt too much to.

Footsteps drew his eyes from the fire as the blond man – Laxus – returned, settling down at the fire across from the green haired spacer. The fire caught on the jagged scar across his right eye, making his eyes trail across it, but eventually he found himself observing the muscular man with open curiosity.

Logically he knew that he couldn’t trust this man – he knew nothing about him, or this world really – but there was something about him even with the almost constant scowl he wore that made it impossible for the pilot to keep up his guard.

It took him a moment to realize that those eyes were on him, and the other man was asking something – it sounded like an inquiry as to if he was okay so Freed forced a small smile to his lips and nodded. He was vaguely aware that his cheeks flushed – he hadn’t meant to get caught staring like that – but he hoped the darkness was enough to mask the blush.

 

 

He noticed that Freed’s eyes had found him again, and he was staring at him, eyes picking over every detail of his face in a way that Laxus found a little embarrassing. There seemed to be something beyond mere curiosity there but he wasn’t sure.

A few hours earlier after he’d finished tending to Freed’s shoulder he had realized that there was an unfamiliar kind of pull on his magic towards the strange man from the stars. It wasn’t alarming though, nor was it uncomfortable. Instead it made him feel warm, and a protectiveness was welling up inside him.

Oh, he knew _what_ that sensation was – he’d heard it described enough times. His grandfather had lamented about how Laxus was already as old as he was and most of the younger members of the Fairy Tail village had already felt the pull of destiny it had yet to happen to him.

When he realized what it was – how his thoughts kept wandering over Freed and being grateful that the white one-piece material that formed the man’s outer layer of clothing was form fitting and how satisfying it would be to peel the green haired star man out of it - he’d taken a long walk to clear his head.

“You alright?” he asked more gruffly than he meant to.

He watched as the man nodded quickly – after finding out that their spoken languages just didn’t work, the other hadn’t uttered a peep except here and there – and Laxus watched curiously as the pale cheeks flushed.

What on earth had been going through his mind to be blushing that deeply? But…damn if that expression didn’t make not kissing Freed again a lot harder.

Apparently to forget his embarrassment the other was tugging on the ends of his green hair. The shoulder that had been dislocated still hurt him – Laxus wasn’t going to risk giving him nerve damage by shocking the nerves in the area into numbness again either. It seemed to be bothering him that it was loose, but without the full range of motion in both arms it seemed he was resigning himself to the reality of the long green hair being let loose.

It was a good look for him, but he was already somewhere that had to be very unfamiliar to him, and Laxus doubted that he had any way home. If he did the green haired man wouldn’t still be sitting quietly across the fire from him.

Getting up he crossed over and sat directly behind the man, watching as he twisted to see what he was doing.

Laxus gestured to the long green locks, “Can I?”

Fairy Tail was basically a family – unfortunately not everyone was as responsible as everyone else. More than once the gruff and grumpy lightning wielder ended up fixing someone’s hair for them. Wendy’s usually since she wasn’t half as afraid of him as most the other girls were. Then again, her eldest brother Gajeel was almost as intimidating a character as he was. (The middle child, Rogue, was less outgoing than even Wendy unless he had Natsu’s younger brother instigating.)

Another blush and the other said a word that sounded like an affirmation, before he nodded a bit to confirm the meaning.

He nodded and with gentle fingers began to brush through the smaller man’s hair, gathering it back. He could’ve done it quickly – Laxus knew he probably should’ve done it quickly – but he couldn’t help letting his fingers linger through the other’s hair as he gathered it, making sure that the knots were well worked out.

Plus the movements were freeing his scent, his natural one, not the one of metal and emptiness that had clung to the inside of the thing he’d fallen to the earth in. Laxus was glad that this other man didn’t know him as a dragon slayer, he would’ve never gotten away with any pretense that this was meant to be innocent if Freed was aware of his enhanced sense.

He passed his fingers through the loose hair again, and couldn’t help but notice the soft, pleased noise that the other man made in the back of his throat.

Laxus barely managed to keep from pushing the green haired man down and taking him there. Dragon slayers were supposed to have the destiny stuff worse than normal people, their dragon-attributes bubbling up possessive and mildly predatory.

Gajeel had called it _mates_. Laxus had always figured that he wouldn’t be affected being a false-slayer, but the normal Calling didn’t include wanting to push men you barely met a day before to the ground and claim.

More quickly than before he finished tying the green hair up into a pony tail, and then moved to the other side of the fire again, doing his best not to look at the blush that the green haired man from the stars was wearing.

They’d be back at Fairy Tail tomorrow. He hoped for his sake that _someone_ there could figure out what the fuck the language Freed was speaking was, otherwise Laxus didn’t think he could hold out for the consent thing. This wasn’t entirely true, he knew he would because the same part of him that wanted to stake its claim on the stranger would balk at hurting him, but being that close and not allowed to touch was going to drive him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, kudos are loved and comments are adored! ^^
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> Running on fumes for a variety of reasons this week but finally managed to get this typed up.

They were camped inside a cave, if Freed had to guess the rain that had begun just after they’d reached the place had something to do with it. Honestly he was curious about the phenomenon. It’d never rained on his previous trips to planets, so while he’d seen it on recordings or heard other people talk about – or more frequently complain – there was something about it enchanting.

He knew that Laxus was ignoring his reaction to the weather – or pretending to anyways, he could feel eyes on his back – somewhere in the cave behind him. Right now he just didn’t care, reaching a hand out past the mouth of the cave to watch as water spotted it.

A shiver went through him, realizing how cold the water was and he drew his hand back into the cave, now wondering what it’d feel like to step out into that weather.

Laxus murmured something as he stepped over, eyes on the sky, before it lit up – white light shooting across and shattering into electric branches. Lightning. His first time seeing electricity without any machine interfering with it. The storm, growing in fierceness was beautiful, and Freed stayed where he was listening to the thunder – trying not to jump at each crack of it, even knowing what it is it was hard not to be surprised.

The storm reminded him of Laxus. That made it feel…comfortable, even having been taught how much destructive force such a phenomenon could have watching it he couldn’t help feeling more at home on this planet than he had yet.

It was a sensation that surprised him, he’d been awake two days as they picked their way across the terrain. In that time he was always distinctly aware of his own alien nature and how foreign this place was to him.

He knew Laxus was leading them somewhere, but his pace was being slowed by Freed who despite his best efforts was struggling to adapt quickly to the new found gravity (the artificially produced fields in stations were effective but weaker than this planet’s)  and the fact that his body still felt beaten and sore from the crash. None of these things could be spoken though – they didn’t understand one another’s language.

The storm reminding him of Laxus wasn’t that confusing – both had a strength and wildness to them that made them seem dangerous – the fact that he found it comfortable was giving him pause.

Blue eyes glanced over at the larger man – his posture was tense, as if keeping himself from acting on some impulse. It was something that Freed had noticed him doing frequently, and he wondered idly what impulse that the blond felt a need to inhibit.

He reached out and took the other man’s hand – surprising both of them with the action. The initial surprise was forgotten though as a light, pleasant tingle went up his wrist, electricity flickered around Laxus’s hand before vanishing.

Freed had been contemplating what that electricity could’ve been when Laxus took his hand again.

The blond was frowning slightly, and lifted the hand up, examining it as he muttered something. His fingers were trailing lightly across the top of Freed’s hand from his wrist down to the tip of his finger nails in a way that sent a shiver down his spine, and was making his cheeks burn with the intensity of his blush.

In the past though he’d known his interest lay with men, but he’d never met any he wanted to draw closer to. Couldn’t understand the complaints of his fellows as they talked about their crushes – or falling in love.

Now he thought he knew. He especially knew why they kept calling themselves idiots over it. He knew nothing about Laxus and yet…

 

His eyes traced after his fingers, his magic now banished back beneath his control. He ran the tip of his fingers across the top of Freed’s hand, tracing from those delicate-looking wrists (he’d seen too much strength from this man to believe anything about him was _truly_ as delicate as it seemed) to the tips of those slender fingers.

He looked up to see Freed blushing darkly, his mouth slightly open like he wanted to say something but had yet again cut himself off again remembering that Laxus couldn’t understand.

Keeping his eyes on Freed this time he traced his fingers down the underside of the his hand, barely brushing the sensitive pads and his palm with his fingers before he wrapped his hand around that wrist, and pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss him again.

Then Freed did something he wasn’t expecting – he kissed him back, it was shy, a little hesitant.

He deepened the kiss, pulling him close, and wrapping his arms around Freed, the storm outside giving his magic a pleasant, slightly tipsy feeling that made him. The way that Freed had been entranced by the weather before was something that he hadn’t expected to feel turned on by but damn it, watching the way he was dazzled by the lights had made him feel like Freed was watching _him_.

Only, now he didn’t want to share those blue eyes with the sky. He wanted them all on him. And he was getting that wish.

“I can’t wait to talk to you,” he whispered, stroking one of those pale cheeks, his thumb passing lightly over the beauty mark below his eye. It was in part because he knew that the words would go ununderstood that he was able to continue like he was, he was pretty sure he’d never have the confidence to spout something so mushy otherwise: “To tell you how I feel Called by you. To ask if you feel the same way. Hell, just to ask about _you_. I want to know who you are, Freed, down to the smallest thing.”

Cyan blue eyes were searching his as he finished his whispered confession – the words hadn’t been understood but as the other man stood on tip toe to kiss him again Laxus couldn’t help feeling that the meaning had been clear. Language barrier or no.

He kissed Freed with far more passion this time, giving in to his desire to claim, to make his. Eventually dragging his lips away from the other man’s to kiss his jaw line and down to his neck, listening as the rhythm of Freed’s quickened breathing changed and as his lips worked on the sensitive skin a different sound began to be produced.

Those long, slender fingers of Freed’s had found their way up under his shirt, tracing their way across his abs. The green haired man clearly wasn’t minding how fast this was going.

A sudden boom of thunder near them and Laxus paused, eying the weather. Getting too excited might draw the lightning to him – and while he knew Freed would be in no danger while he was there - he knew that such an experience would probably frighten his mate worse than the squirrel that had jumped at him from the bushes earlier that day had. (The things that startled Freed were the oddest, most unexpected things he’d been discovering.)

With that decision reached he scooped Freed up in his arms, smirking at the little surprised yelp that the other gave at suddenly being lifted and carried him over to where the fire was.

This far inside there wasn’t the risk of his magic pulling any lightning from the sky if he got distracted and he was very much hoping to get distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoooow, fade to black is such a kill joy but I couldn't figure out any other way to keep the general feeling of the scene for me. I promise, this fic will earn its smut tag eventuallyish. 
> 
> Also, thanks for reading! I love ya'll so much~  
> Remember, kudos are loved and comments utterly adored! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I love kudos and absolutely adore comments.
> 
> On a serious note though:  
> For anyone feeling as scared about what's happened today as I am, I want to let you know that the way you feel is legitimate. You have the right to be anxious at this point, but please do your best to stay safe.  
> If you need to seek professional help over what's happening there is nothing wrong with that. If you need to wrap yourself up in fuzzy blankets and read fanfiction until 5 am there's nothing wrong with that.  
> You are not weak, you are not broken, and you are worth every ounce of effort that you will put into making sure that you are okay.  
> Once again: Thank you.


End file.
